1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of devices that aid in obtaining and maintaining an erection of the male genital organ.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Male impotence is a problem faced by many men giving rise to sociological and psychological problems affecting both the man and his partner.
Devices have been developed to cause the erection of the human penis by inducing blood to flow into the organ. An article published in "Urology" of February, 1986 by Nadig, et al testifies to the efficiency and desirablility of such devices. These devices, which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,698 to Sell, 3,744,486 to Wilson and 4,378,008 to Osbon, all comprise a tubular member that is configured to accept the male organ. A similar device offered for sale by KSI, Inc. of West Chester, PA comprises the same features as the referenced U.S. Patents. They further include a vacuum pump or other means for evacuating the tube causing the blood to flow into the inserted penis to obtain engorgement and rigidity whenever desired by the user. When the penis has been sufficiently enlarged to the proper size, an elastic constriction band is positioned about the base of the erection. In order to facilitate the removal of the tubular member, atmospheric pressure must be restored therein. This is accomplished by opening a valve that puts the inside of the tube in fluid communication with the outside air.
However, all of the above cited devices are not completely satisfactory in performing these operations in that they require separate and distinct operations for applying the elastic constriction band and for opening the valve. The user of one of these devices has the inconvenience and distraction of seeking out and manipulating a valve prior to removal of the device and the commencement of normal copulation. Another deficiency of some of these devices is that extraneous skin of the scrotum is often drawn into the chamber by the vacuum if the device is carelessly applied.